


Kickstarting Summer

by BellaGattino, Morgana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGattino/pseuds/BellaGattino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last day of school has some real surprises in store for Jared and Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kickstarting Summer

Jensen bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for Jared to meet him after school. It was the last day of school and he was eager to get started with his summer, especially since Josh was coming home from his first year of college. Thankfully Jared appeared soon after the last bell rang, weaving through the throng of students as easily as if he were walking by himself. "Hurry the fuck up, Padalecki!" Jensen called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your shirt on, Ackles," Jared replied, shaking his head at him as he caught up to him. He slung an arm over his shoulder and grinned down at him. "You know, with the way you're acting, you'd think you actually had more to do with your summer than jerk off."

"Fuck you," Jensen muttered, punching him in the shoulder and twisting away from him. 

Jared just laughed and fell into step along with him, good-naturedly knocking his shoulder against Jensen's as they started walking. "What're we doing with our time off, anyway?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm sleeping late and calling in every last favor Josh owes me so I can get drunk as many times as I can."

"Yeah, Jeff owes me for a few things, too," Jared agreed. "You think they'll be home yet? Maybe we could get 'em to take us to the store for a six pack before supper." 

Jensen shrugged. "Josh said they were leaving early, so maybe. He was going on and on about getting away from the dorms, like he couldn't wait to leave. Talk about a total retard."

"Him and Jeff both, Jared agreed.

Both boys paused at the corner as a brand new Mustang drove by. Jensen flipped it off as it passed, as always reminded of how unfair it was to be sixteen and not have a car. "Fucking Welling."

"Yeah, I know. Thinks he's such a big shot cause he got a car for his birthday." Jared scowled after the bright red car. Sometimes it really sucked to be one of three kids instead of a spoiled only brat. Although the thought of older brothers who bought beer helped cheer him up.

Jensen shrugged and started across the street, leaving Jared to follow after him, just like he always did. They walked a few more blocks until their houses came into view. Jared grinned when he saw his older brother's car in the driveway. "Looks like they're here," he crowed, elbowing Jensen in the ribs "Ten bucks says they're passed out on the couch."

His friend snorted. "No way, man." He led the way up the walk, then stepped aside so Jared could unlock the door. Even though he had his own key, Jensen was weird about using it sometimes, especially when Jared was with him. They let themselves in and dropped their backpacks by the kitchen table. As always, Jared headed for the fridge while Jensen glanced into the living room.

"Jared!" Jensen hissed, quickly beckoning his friend over. "C'mere!" He held a finger up to his lips when Jared turned to look at him and pointed into the living room. 

Jeff was on the couch, and Josh was with him, but they definitely weren't sleeping. Far from it, actually. Josh was kneeling between Jeff's legs, enthusiastically sucking his cock, and from the sounds Jeff was making, this wasn't his first time doing it. "Holy fuck," Jared whispered, and Jensen nodded in silent agreement.

He knew he should leave, but he couldn't make himself move, even when Josh started to get up. Luckily, Jared grabbed his hand and tugged him away from the door. "Your house," he said shortly, all but dragging Jensen along as he hurried him out into the backyard and headed for the fence that separated their houses.

They didn't stop until they were safely in Jensen's house, upstairs and behind his closed bedroom door. "Oh my God," Jared panted, leaning back against the door. "Did you know about -" He gestured back towards his house.

Jensen shook his head. "You saw that, right? I didn't just imagine my brother giving your brother head or anything." He tried to ignore the stiffness in his jeans and the breathy sound of his voice.

He swallowed hard and shook his head. "Uh-uh. They were - oh, God." And it had been really fucking hot, too. The way Jeff had moaned, like it was the best thing ever... "You think it's really that good?"

Jensen licked his lips, "I don't know. Heard Rosenbaum talking about him and Cassidy... Think it's any different when it's two guys?" Jared was his best friend and always had been; if he couldn't ask him a question like that, he couldn't ask anyone.

"I dunno. Chad says it's better - you know, since guys know what it feels like, but he's -" He shrugged. Chad was Chad, and it was always a good idea to take whatever he said with a grain of salt. He shifted, suddenly aware of how incredibly fucking hard he was. "Shit," he mumbled, reaching down to adjust himself - or at least, that's what he meant to do. Somehow his hand ended up lingering a little longer, pressing down against his dick. "You, uh, you ever had anybody -?"

Jensen shook his head, never taking his eyes off Jared's hand. "N-no. You?"

"Uh-uh. Just that one time with Melissa after homecoming last year." She'd jerked him off and let him suck her tits, and it had been good, but not enough to make him moan like Jeff had. 

"You ever thought about it?" Jensen asked. He took a step back, then another until his knees hit the bed and he sank down on it. "You know, with another guy?"

"Once or twice." Chad had a pretty filthy mouth and no compunctions about sharing in his sex life, and he wasn't picky about girl or guy. He squeezed his dick before he suddenly realized what he was doing. Jared snatched his hand back, but he couldn't hold back a faint moan of disappointment. "Sorry," he muttered. "Didn't mean to... y'know." 

"It's okay," Jensen assured him, licking his lips. He couldn't seem to stop staring at the very visible bulge in his friend's jeans. "You don't have to stop, you know." 

Heat slid through him. "Really? You sure?" When Jensen nodded, Jared moved his hand back down, flattening it over the swell of his dick and rubbing. He told himself it was okay - it was just Jensen, after all, and they'd jerked off in front of each other before. "What about you? Ever thought about a guy?"

He watched Jensen's cheek get pink as he nodded. "Yeah." His hand slid down to his lap, where Jared was oddly relieved to see a tent that matched his own. He watched Jared palm himself and heat slid through him in a slow rush, making his dick twitch uncomfortably against his fly.

"Fuck, sorry to ask, but I gotta - you mind if I open up and - I won't take it out or anything." But his jeans were starting to get seriously uncomfortable, and he needed to get off, whether here or in the nearest bathroom, he was starting not to care.

Jensen nodded, watching as his friend unfastened his jeans and moaned in relief. He could see the white flash of underwear and his imagination immediately supplied him with a picture of what Jared would look like without the jeans, how his underwear would be tented in front, how precome would be soaking into cotton to create a nearly transparent spot. "I could -" Jensen shook his head before he could finish the thought.

"What?"

Want overrode nerves as he breathed, "Touch..."

Hazel eyes widened. "You wanna... you mean, touch me?"

"If you want me to."

Jared's gaze dropped to where Jensen's hand lay in his lap, and Jensen wondered if he was thinking about it, trying to imagine Jensen jerking him off the way Melissa had. The way Jensen had sometimes thought about it when he was getting himself off. "Yeah, okay."

He pushed off the door and started to walk over to the bed, stopping just an arm's reach away. "You really want to?"

Jensen somehow managed not to scream 'Hell, yeah!', although he wasn't exactly sure how. "Yeah."

Letting his hand fall away, Jared looked down at him. "Go ahead," he said softly.

Reaching out to grab Jared's belt loop, Jensen's tugged him closer to the bed, taking a deep breath as he tried to summon the courage to actually touch him. "You gonna deck me if I do this?" It wasn't every day you asked to touch your best friend's cock, it was best to be sure.

Jared's laugh was shaky. "Think I might deck you if you don't, man."

"Can't have that," he teased, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth right before he pulled Jared's jeans and underwear down to his thighs. And that was Jared's cock, hard and leaking right in front of him. There was no way Jensen could keep from wrapping his fingers around it, groaning softly at how hot and heavy it felt in his hand. He looked up at Jared through his lashes as he gave him a tentative, clumsy stroke. "Is this okay?"

Jesus, Melissa's hand hadn't felt like that! Jared wondered why it had taken them so long to think of this. Clearly, their brothers were a lot smarter than them. "Oh yeah," he gasped. "It's more than okay, Jen."

It didn't take long for Jensen to find a comfortable rhythm, picking up speed as he gained confidence, until he was jerking Jared off just like he did himself. But this was much better - he could see everything up close, for one thing. A drop of precome beaded on the tip of Jared's cock, and Jensen was leaning in before he thought about it. "Don't punch me," he muttered, right before he swiped the fluid up with his tongue. 

"Fuuuuuuuck," Jared moaned, and now he knew why Jeff had made that sound, because there was no way anybody could help it when they were being touched with something that sleek and soft and wet and silky.

At his moan, Jensen looked up at him. "Jay? You okay, man?"

"Do it again," he begged. "Please, Jen." He needed to feel that tongue licking over his dick again. Unless - "Did you - I mean, was it... okay? If you didn't want to, you don't -"

"Oh, I want to," he assured him. He licked under the head and squeezed the rest of the shaft. Jared moaned and Jensen moved back up to swirl his tongue around the way he'd seen one of the girls do on his porno stash. Flicking it over the slit, he moaned when more precome bubbled up against his lips. "I wanna try something," he muttered.

"Anything," Jared immediately panted, hardly able to believe that this could really feel this good. "Anything you want, Jen, just don't stop... please."

The raw need in Jared's voice made his stomach tighten and Jensen shuddered. He opened his mouth and carefully eased it over his friend's cock while his hand slid down to work his jeans open, desperate for some kind of relief for his aching dick.

Jared moaned loudly, and Jensen could feel him shiver. "Jen - oh, fuck, that feels so - Jesus," he groaned.

Somehow, he didn't think sucking cock was supposed to be this hot, but Jensen wasn't about to complain. Not when he was rubbing his tongue over the underside of Jared's cock while his dick jerked in his grasp. He really wasn't all that sure of what he was doing, but he knew he wanted to make Jared feel good, so he settled for just trying things out, watching Jared, and repeating anything that made him moan.

"Oh, God!" Jared couldn't believe it was real. Jensen had his dick in his mouth, actually in his fucking mouth! And he was into it, too, sucking him and jerking off and - "God, Jen, that's so hot."

Jensen moaned around his cock, sliding down as far as he could go before he had to pull back, discovering how much he could take and how Jared whimpered when he wiggled his tongue in his slit. He could feel precome slipping out over his fingers as he stroked himself, and he didn't know which was better - getting to jerk off with Jared's cock in his mouth or having his dick in his hand as he sucked his friend off.

He could feel his balls drawing up and God, he wasn't ready to come yet, but Jared knew he didn't have much choice. "Jen, you gotta stop," he rasped. "I'm gonna - oh, fuck, I'm gonna -"

Jensen shook his head the best he could with Jared's cock nudging at the back of his throat. When Jared tugged at his hair, he pulled away and looked up, licking his lips. "It's okay, Jay. I want you to - I want it."

Fuck. Jared wanted to hold back, but hearing his best friend say he wanted him to come in his mouth was just too much. Jensen barely managed to get his mouth around him before Jared was moaning loudly and coming harder than he could ever remember. 

Jensen had thought he was ready, but the sudden jerk of Jared's cock in his mouth startled him and he nearly choked on the first spurts of come before he swallowed. It was slightly bitter and salty, but not too bad, especially when he heard Jared moan above him. As it was, he managed to swallow everything and lap at him as he softened, still too lost in it all to quit.

Jared shuddered, then whimpered when pleasure threatened to turn to pain. "Too much," he gasped, pushing him back. "Stop, Jen, it's too much." 

Hands pushed him back and Jensen whined softly, but leaned his forehead against Jared's hip, jerking himself hard and fast. He was close, and when Jared ran a hand over his hair, petting him softly, he turned his head into his friend, moaning against his skin as he came in a hot rush over his fingers, filling his underwear with spunk while his whole head was still filled with Jared.

Eventually Jared pulled him to his feet and leaned in, but Jensen turned his head away before he could kiss him. "Dude, I probably taste like come."

"My come," Jared pointed out, kissing him anyway. Jensen opened for him and let his tongue slip inside, amazed at how similar it was to kissing a girl.

He smiled at Jared as they eased apart. "I should get changed. I'm gonna get all gross."

"Not yet," his friend told him, kissing him again.

They kissed for several minutes, just stood in his bedroom and kissed until Jensen pulled away again. "Seriously, I need to -"

"Are you sorry you did it?"

He blinked at Jared, wondering where that had come from. "What?!? No!"

"Then why are you trying to run away?"

"Cause I creamed my jeans!" Jensen felt his cheeks start to burn as he said the words. "I gotta clean up," he muttered again.

Jared caught him before he could get away. "Let me do it."

"Do what?"

"Clean you up." Jensen started to say no, but then Jared turned those puppy eyes on him, the same ones that had convinced him to sneak into the school swimming pool last year and cut off Jennifer Sampson's braids in third grade and do countless other reckless things over the years.

He sighed and surrendered to the inevitable. "You just wanna see me naked."

"Mmmm, you gonna complain if I say yes?" Jared licked a stripe up his neck.

He moaned and tilted his head to give him better access. "No."

"Good." Raising his head, Jared kissed his friend and gave him a lazy smile when he pulled back. "Because I think our plans for the summer just got a whole lot more interesting."


End file.
